The overall goal of this project is to investigate the cognitive and neural mechanisms of processing multisentence discourse, and the role of the 2 cerebral hemispheres therein. In particular, the project focuses on the processing of quantified noun phrases, such as "three" or "most". These expressions permit multiple ways to construct discourse coherence, and hence, are an ideal tool to investigate the on-going modification of mental representation of the discourse. More specifically, the project is aimed at (1) identifying Event- Related Potentials (ERPs) that index difficulty with the setting up a new discourse referent, and (2) determining whether there are hemispheric differences in the construction of new discourse referents and the resolution of ambiguity. The second question will be assessed using both ERPs and functional MRI. Results of this project will contribute to our understanding of human discourse processing and reasoning and its underlying neural mechanisms, in particular the role of the right hemisphere. In addition, results of this project may be used to test language disorders, and to track cognitive and neural reorganization in response to language rehabilitation therapies. [unreadable] [unreadable]